Dawn of Chaos
by CynthiatheChocoholic
Summary: Together, friends and foes will collide to fight for what they desire. World domination is within Dr. Eggman's reach. The fate of the heroes home world is at stake. In the midst of the turmoil, a dearly beloved friend is reborn and she struggles to get along with the others with her memory lost. Could something wonderful blossom in all this madness? Sega owns these characters!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well here's my fanfic, hope you all enjoy! Some things in formatting the fanfic irritated me but I guess we're all going to have to go with it.

* * *

On the planet Mobius, a certain mad scientist laughed evilly.

"Hohohoho! At last, my greatest experiment can now commence!" Proclaimed Dr. Eggman as he typed in the acquired information into one of his super computers.

"Decoe! Bocoe! Man the levers!" The doctor ordered his two robotic servants. The duo marched obediently to the sides of a cylinder glass capsule.

"As soon as I say so, I want you two to pull down those levers at the same time," Eggman explained carefully on a single button to power his machine.

"At the exact same time, Doctor?" Bocoe questioned unconfidently.

"Of course I'm sure!" Eggman roared silencing the trembling robot.

"Now!" The doctor announced.

Switches were pulled. The sounds of electricity rumbled in the machine. Steam flowed inside the capsule, completely masking whatever occurred inside. The two robot servants left their posts to stand beside their master who strained to see what was inside. Bokkun who just flew in the room from lunch even hovered over Eggman's shiny head to see what was going on in child-like wonder.

The steam slowly departed revealing only an inanimate yellow face. The doctor quickly left the sides of his servants to look at his monitor. He grimaced and pounded his fist down on the keyboard, startling his two robots.

"No! How can this be?!" He fumed.

"How can what be Doctor?" Asked Bokkun.

"These errands I made you go on to retrieve traces of Maria's and hedgehog DNA were all a waste of time! It's a miracle my grandfather managed to create Shadow. But this is nearly impossible! Her new body is only stable and healthy," The angry scientist gritted his teeth.

"But Dr. Eggman sir, that's a good thing!" Decoe said with glee.

"You fool! Her body may be intact but these readings state she has no consciousness. No life-force to animate herself."

"Huh, only a shell with nothing inside..." Bokkun looked toward the capsule.

"Even a sniveling child can figure that out you dumb-bots!" Eggman hissed at his cowering servants.

Shadow was taking a long walk through some of the jungles of Mobius at night. He found himself doing this quite often now. Especially when he thought of Maria. The best friend he believed to ever had in his life. He stopped tearing up after thinking of her for so long. He was used to thinking of her often without the need to express his sorrow through crying. However the new so-called friends such as Sonic and company he gave a colder shoulder to. For years now, the longing-ness to have Maria back turned his feelings from missing a best friend into missing the girl he loved. He wished he held her while she was still alive.

"I wish you were alive Maria. I need you now," He spoke in a low voice under his breath.

Unknown to the dark hedgehog, he didn't notice that he walked past the pyramid where the Master Emerald sat. At the base sat Knuckles guarding it when he noticed it spoke to him through thought.

_ A sad being yearns for his lost love. I'm granting his wish for her to return to him_ was all it said.

Knuckles looked up at his precious emerald to see it giving off a mysterious glow that left as quickly as it came.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Dr. Eggman's lair, he stayed up late going over all his procedures and comparing them to the steps his grandfather took. Unaware that in the capsule, Maria was waking up. She fluttered her eyes open. Looking at her unfamiliar surroundings, she tried standing up from the piece of flat metal her body leaned on. She then noticed how sore her body felt and leaned back on the smooth surface beneath herself. Outside the capsule was a laboratory she noticed, with a large man bent over a desk of blue prints across the room from her. Maria then noticed her own reflection in the glass. She gasped to see this image.

_ Was I always like this? Did I ever look different from this form?_ She wondered. _Maybe that man has the answers._

She got up again with more effort this time and tapped on the glass to get his attention. He turned; she saw the unusually large mustache on his face.

_ Huh, why does he remind me of someone? _

He walked over to type something nearby and the glass capsule lifted freeing the confused hedgehog.

"I see you're awake! This is marvelous as I do say so myself. Maria, you can thank me. Dr. Eggman for bringing you back to life," The scientist proudly explained.

That name, she felt it belong to her.

"That's my name? Where am I exactly? Why do you remind me of someone..?"

"One question at a time my furry friend," He chuckled. "You're Maria Robotnick, my cousin. Our grandfather was Gerald Robotnick; I guess you can say I got my looks from him. And here is the Eggbase. The safest place you'll ever be."

"Really? Why is that?" Maria began to ask.

"We've got plenty of time for explanation but first lets find you some clothes."

Maria immediately felt her face burn red at this sudden realization she is naked.

After Dr. Eggman escorted her to her room he gladly regrouped with his lackeys to the lab.

"This is brilliant doctor!" the duo cheered in response to Maria now being alive.

"She has no memory of her past which is perfect! I've already explained to her that Sonic and his friends are a threat to her and the planet especially Shadow since he's the ultimate life form. Oh things are going according to my plan," smiled greedily.

Maria sat in her bed now clothed in pajamas thinking to herself.

_All those guys Dr. Eggman showed me are my enemies? They don't look too dangerous to me but then again the doctor did say looks are deceiving. _She shivered, feeling a cold chill run down her spine when Eggman showed her a picture of the black hedgehog known as Shadow.

_ He warned me he's the dangerous of all. He didn't have to warn me to stay away from Shadow he sure looks scary enough_.

Soon she lay down to sleep and dreamt of that dark hedgehog. He was hunting her; she was trying to escape him. She tried losing him in a very dense jungle area. She thought maybe the jungle's obstacles would slow him down as her energy from running began to decline. She ducked behind a tree, peaked from its thick bark. To her horror she saw him standing on top of a tree, looking down at her with a chilling smirk. He was _toying_ with her! She may have blinked; she didn't realize he vanished until a hand grabbed her by the back of her right shoulder.

Spun her around to face him. She met his crimson eyes in fear. She struggled to get loose. She tried prying off his hand.

_ I can't defend myself! He's just too strong. How could he have gotten here so fast?_ She wondered.

It seemed as if he could read her thoughts. He didn't need to say anything for she knew this was her doom.

Maria sat up straight in her bed in fright. The pounding in her chest slowly relaxed to a steadier beat. She felt relieved it was only a dream. She showered and dressed to begin her day, she knew what she wanted to do most of all.

"Dr. Eggman, I need to talk to you," Maria said almost rushed.

"Good because I must talk to you as well," He said after a sip of his coffee in the middle of the recreational area of his base.

"I need training to defend myself," Maria stated awaiting his reaction.

"Marvelous! Because I was just about to suggest that you do."

She smiled. "Great! When do we start?"

He chuckled. "How about after breakfast?"

Soon Maria found herself in the middle of a training room with Eggman and his servants watching from a glass window on an upper level.

"Now Maria, we'll start by testing out the powers I gave you," The doctor said through a microphone.

Three hologram bull's-eye targets appeared from the ceiling.

"Use your Chaos Spears on them," He stated.

Hesitantly, Maria shouted her move and threw what she thought would be her power but nothing happened. She tried again, again and again.

"Errr why not a Homing Attack?" Eggman suggested through the mic.

She crouched into a ball, she willed herself to attack one of the targets but nothing happened.

Much later, to Maria's dismay she couldn't perform any of the attacks the doctor instructed her to do.

"This is a catastrophe! I can not believe what I'm seeing!" Eggman fumed behind the soundproof glass with the mic off.

"I followed Grandfather's steps down to the last vowel! How can she not possess any powers?!"

"Now, now doctor maybe she-"

He cut off Bocoe.

"She's of no use to me. Get rid of her! I can't let the world see that the Great Dr. Eggman has failed an experiment!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sega owns these characters, not me.

Unknown to Eggman, Maria could hear everything he said. She didn't know how but she was able to hear him as if the glass weren't there at all. Quietly but quickly she tried to find a way out while he ranted to his robots. A small lump in throat began to well knowing she was nothing more than a failed experiment.

After two hallways, she found a fire exit. She opened it to see an ocean far beneath her. She heard an alarm.

_I'll take my chances_, She decided and leapt off.

She didn't know where she was; Maria sat up with a groan. She realized she was in a house, lying on a couch. Her nerves tensed. She had no idea where she was or how she got there.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" A boyish voice yelled scaring Maria. She covered her ears, and looked to see a bee.

"Shut. Up Charmy! Can't you see you scared the poor girl?" Explained a large crocodile fellow who walked in the living room.

_Well Eggman didn't warn me about these guys being any danger,_ Maria observed.

"Espio get in here!" The crocodile demanded.

On cue, a purple chameleon appeared beside him.

"Don't do that," The crocodile huffed.

"Hello there miss. I'm Vector, this guy here is Espio and Charmy is the fella who found you washed up on the beach," Vector explained.

"I saved you! I saved you!" Charmy cheered hovering about the room.

The yellow hedgehog giggled.

"Well thank you very much. My name is Maria Robotnick."

"That's a cute name kiddo. But now ya gotta pay us for keeping you here overnight," Vector told her.

Maria looked at him in disbelief.

"But...I have nothing to pay you with."

"We can take payment by having you work around the house doing chores," He put his hands on his hips obviously standing his ground.

"But- Oh ok," Maria sighed. "Where do I start?"

"Hmm washing the dishes, cleaning the kitchen, clean all the windows, taking out the trash..."

After Vector sent her on her way to tidy up the place, he gathered his friends back in his office.

"Um Vector isn't she-"

"Shadow's friend, I'm not sure," Vector cut off the confused bee.

"She's a hedgehog, and she didn't mention anything about him," Espio perked up.

"Well boys, we've got to keep a watchful eye on this one. Shadow will kill us if anything happens to her - that is if she's his Maria," Vector concluded

A sudden crash was heard from the kitchen. The boys rushed to see what had happened. On the floor were broken pieces of a large ceramic plate with Maria on her knees trying to clean it up.

"I'm so sorry Vector. I-It slipped from my hands, you see there was this stubborn stain-"

Vector shook his head tsking her.

"You see little missy, that was one of the good serving plates. Since you have no money to repay us, I'm going to have to add cleaning the two bathrooms on your to-do list as punishment."

_This is what I get for listening on their little conversation about Shadow. _Maria thought bitterly.

The day slowly transitioned into the afternoon. Maria finally was finishing the second bathroom in an almost exhausted manner.

"Maria! Please baby-sit Charmy, he wants to go play outside," She heard Vector yell to her from some part of the house.

"Ok Vector!" Maria shouted back.

There hovering at the front door was a cheery Charmy.

"Oh Maria, we're gonna have so much fun! I'll show you some of my favorite flowers, and favorite places to visit!"

"Heh heh sounds like fun," Maria smiled and opened the door to the great outdoors.

"Come on! I know were to find some lilies!" Charmy flew ahead of her.

"Hey wait up!" Maria ran after him.

Before she knew it, Charmy had led her near the base of Knuckles' domain.

"Whoa what is this?" Maria asked.

"Oh that's just a place where the Master Emerald is kept. Don't go near there or Knuckles will make dinner out of you for staring at his precious emerald!" Charmy raised his voice at the last part as if to draw attention.

"I heard that!" Fumed a red echidna, glaring at Charmy who then stuck his tongue at him. Maria gasped, Knuckles was one of the dangerous ones that warned her about. Seeing his hostile attitude toward Charmy automatically set off her fear of him.

"Knuckles meet my friend Maria Robotnick!" Charmy pointed to the frightened girl.

Maria froze staring at the guardian.

"Um h-hi," She timidly greeted.

Knuckles looked at her strangely then looked at the Master Emerald.

_Is this the one you brought back to life?_ He wondered and looked back at Maria. Then he leapt from his spot to get down to her level.

"Are you really Maria Robotnick? The very one who's Shadow's closest friend?" He asked.

"What? I am Maria but I want nothing to do w-with him. I don't know what you mean by me being his friend," She stammered.

_This has got to be her_, Knuckles thought.

"The Master Emerald told me you would be brought to life because Shadow wanted you here. But I guess you're no longer human in the process-"

"I-I-I just don't know what to believe in anymore," Maria babbled nervously. "First Eggman says people like you are dangerous, then he tries to get rid of me, and now you're saying I was once friends with one the most dangerous hedgehogs who ever lived?!"

"Yeah I know what you mean," Maria turned to see a blue hedgehog. "If looks could kill, anyone would be dead by now." He indicted with his thumb to the black hedgehog walking toward their small group.

She stared silently at those crimson eyes; she could feel the world closing in on her. Maria had fainted on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

To Shadow it was like any other day, going on lone walks and occasionally bumping into Sonic. He happened to be passing by Knuckles' Master Emerald when he saw a small group. He wondered what the gathering was about. As he got closer he noticed a yellow hedgehog that seemed quite frightened talking to Knuckles. Her voice seemed familiar to him... As soon as she made eye contact with Shadow she fainted.

"Who is she?" Shadow scoffed staring down the helpless female on the ground. Charmy buzzed about her trying to get her to wake up.

"Shadow I don't know how to say this-" Knuckles began.

"Oh this is Maria Robotnick!" Charmy unwittingly declared.

Shadow blinked twice at this. He observed the girl carefully.

"Come on, we should take her back to Cream's house. Vanilla will take care of her," Sonic decided already lifting Maria.

Everyone but Sonic regrouped at Cream's house. Charmy was outside playing with Cream and Cheese while Knuckles, Shadow, Vanilla, Amy and Maria were in the living room.

_The blue dress, and that voice. Could it be?_ Shadow wondered leaning to one side of a wall inside Cream's living room. He observed Vanilla putting a cold cloth on the female hedgehog's head.

"What do you think Shadow?" Amy fearlessly asked. "Aren't you glad Maria is back?"

"What nonsense is this? Maria is a human." Shadow undoubtedly said.

"She mentioned that Eggman brought her to life, maybe he's got something to do with her appearance. And it seems like she doesn't remember you. One thing for sure, the Master Emerald granted someone's wish for a friend to be brought to life. And Maria has got to be that one!" Knuckles insisted.

Shadow remained silent collecting his thoughts.

_I really wanted you back Maria, more than anything. But all on a dumb wish? Did it really happen? Is that really you lying on the sofa Maria? There's no way you could've forgotten about me_.

"Alright kids, she just needs time to rest so how about we move this little gathering into the dinning room?" Vanilla suggested.

Everyone followed her lead, Shadow felt hesitant to leave his spot. Half of him wanted to believe this was Maria. If she was her, then Shadow wouldn't dare leaving her alone after all these years. Before following the others to the opposite end of the house, Shadow cast one more glance at her.

_The way she sleeps just reminds me of her..._

Not long afterwards, Maria stirred. She thought that she was back on the couch of the Chaotix house and that she was in for more chores. But when her grogginess cleared she then noticed she was in someone else's house. She removed the wet cloth from her forehead and got up to explore her unfamiliar surroundings. The sun shining through the windows showed that the sun was getting ready to set.

_I remember now, I saw him and must've passed out. I need to be more careful. _

Maria listened and heard voices from one end of the house. Her stomach growled for food. Hesitantly she walked toward where the voices came from.

"Now Vector settle down, I invited Charmy to stay with us for dinner," Vanilla spoke up to defend Charmy.

"Yes ma'am, you see we were having Maria baby-sit him..."

"Baby-sit? Why the hell would you have her do that?" Shadow glared at the tall crocodile sitting across the table.

"You see, she has no money to pay us for letting her stay at our place so I thought she could do some simple chores-"

"She won't be doing any of that anymore," Shadow growled menacingly.

Vanilla sighed and got up with remains of the dinner on the plates. She walked out of the dinning room to find Maria standing by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh Maria! You're up! Thank goodness, have some dinner with us," Vanilla invited her warmly.

"I'm sorry...I just can't. S-Shadow is there," Maria whimpered.

"Here," Vanilla put a spoon of rice in Maria's mouth.

"Now deary you need to eat. You can eat here if you prefer it that way," Vanilla put a plate of beef broccoli with rice in Maria's hands. Maria finished the spoon of rice.

"I guess so, thank you very much miss-"

"Vanilla," She responded with a motherly smile and left to tend to her guests.

With that, Maria stood and ate her dinner on the kitchen counter. She carefully thought as she ate.

_Vector is here; he looks like a tough guy. Maybe I can leave safely without Shadow getting near me. _

She finished up her meal, turned and froze. She backed herself into the counter realizing Shadow is here with her.

_How did he sneak up on me?! I should've heard footsteps!_

"W-What do you want?" Maria nearly whispered.

_Smile so she sees that I'm nice guy._ He gave a small smirk with a sigh.

"You seem...afraid."

That did it. The instant she felt like she was back in her nightmare. The torment in him toying with her.

"VECTOR!" Maria shrieked.

Not caring to stay, Maria blindly ran with all the fear she had in her. She found the front door, jerked it open and ran in a direction that she didn't care to find out where it took her.

"What the blazes is going on in here?" Vector asked himself when he got to the kitchen. Vanilla and Charmy followed only to find it empty. Even Shadow wasn't there...

Shadow followed her. He knew he could easily give a burst of speed and he'd catch up to her. But he wanted to wait until she tired herself out.

_ I know this is her! Her eyes matched, that right hue of hair Maria once had as a human, definitely the voice. Maria you'll be mine again! This time nothing will ever happen to you. But why are you running from me? What did I do? _


	5. Chapter 5

It was night now, the pale moonlight being the only source of light. Maria was feeling tired but she knew she had to get far away from him as possible. She dared to not look back. She feared those red eyes of his. Up ahead she saw a rusted, abandoned factory.

_I'll hide there! If I hide well enough, he won't find me!_ She felt the dark sanctuary approach her.

Soon she stood before the rusted fences. She found an opening and squeezed herself through it and ran inside.

It was much bigger than what she imagined.

_Perfect! Now I must find a good hiding place_.

* * *

_This place?_ Shadow wondered as he dashed inside. _Hmph, I know this place like the back of my hand. Damn, looks like she got a head start. Well I'll start looking from here and work my way up_.

He looked through every rusted and dusted room. Looked through the closets and every dark area. He looked for about an hour, the longer it took the more worried Shadow became. He found himself calling out her name only to have it echo back at him without her response. He dashed outside the factory; he stared at it long and hard. He was feeling defeated when he noticed a tiny pale yellow figure sitting on top one of the chimney stacks.

_What's she doing up there?! That thing can't be stable for her! _

Quickly Shadow took out his green Chaos Emerald to get to Maria.

He used his Chaos Control to teleport on her chimneystack, Maria looked to have shuddered. She turned with a look of fear. She quickly got up and shrieked when her foot broke off a piece of the stack. Shadow immediately rushed to her side to catch her by the waist.

"You need to be more caref-"

"Stay away!" Maria ducked under his arms to the opposite end from where he stood.

"Maria, why do you run from me? Can't you see all I'm doing is trying to help you?"

"Or trick me into thinking that. I won't fall for it. Dr. Eggman told me so," She hissed.

"The doctor is the real bad guy. Maria don't you remember me? I'm your friend," Shadow calmly approached her.

"I don't remember anything! I just want to be safe - away from everyone. H-He tried to kill me-" Maria started sobbing.

Shadow calmly wrapped his arms around her despite her pleas to not go anywhere near her. He let her cry into his chest. He never felt so happy to be holding her again.

Maria didn't know how exactly to react to Shadow's embrace. She was sobbing less and less now. Finally she awkwardly returned the embrace. He seemed to have held her tighter in response.

"I'm not going to hurt you. And no one else ever will Maria," He murmured softly.

"How come you're so nice to me? Why do you think I'm your friend?" She pulled away from him gently.

"It's a long story," Shadow sighed leading her to sit with him.

"Well, now I'm not going anywhere," Maria smiled weakly.

* * *

Back at Eggman's headquarters, the mad scientist was going over his new plans for world domination.

"While I sent Bokkun on errands during that blasted Maria experiment, I've had my other robots build an underwater Eggman Empire. Behold!" The doctor pushed a

button with a remote control and on a monitor came the image of the dark ocean with massive mechanical structures with Eggman's insignia on it.

"Wow!" The room of Eggman's servants awed at this spectacle.

"And by using one of the Chaos Emeralds to fuel my robots, it made the process of building this empire go much more faster than I calculated. By just one of these beauties," The large man held up the powerful yellow emerald.

The robots were dazzled too by the Chaos Emerald.

"I shall ready the robots to seek out the other emeralds, even if I have to take them from Sonic's hands!" Dr. Eggman declared.

"But doctor, won't they just break in and take them from us?" Decoe questioned.

"Yeah and then they'll blow up our headquarters." Bocoe chimed in.

"Fools! This grand fortress of mine is built way out at sea. Far from Sonic's liking, the security is much more tight than any other base we've had. There's even security monitoring the sea and above the fortress. This is just one of the many fortresses out at sea."

The doctor split the screen so there were other fortresses to look at.

"There's six more of these fortresses covering different parts of the world so it'll be mine for the taking! This is where all seven Chaos Emeralds come into place: each of my grand fortresses requires the power of one emerald. Once all seven fortresses are activated, that's when I can unleash all of my new and improved robot army! Hohohohoho! The world will then be mine!"

* * *

"Wow, that's quite a history," Maria exclaimed in bewilderment.

She sat with her legs dangling off the side of the chimney stack gazing at the moon with Shadow next to her sitting as well. She slowly let Shadow's whole story sink in. She found herself wondering if she'd ever find the memories within herself. Once of being human, with Shadow as her most and only trustworthy friend.

"Please take me to where ever this Space Colony Ark is. I just need to see it for myself," She uncertainly requested of him.

Just then he grabbed her hand and with his other pulled out a pretty green gem from his back quills.

"Chaos Control!"


	6. Chapter 6

The enveloping light startled Maria, she clutched Shadow's hand tighter. Once it cleared she found herself in what she hoped was the Space Colony Ark. She awed releasing Shadow's hand to explore.

"This is it?" She gazed at the large window with the terrific view of their home world.

Just then she felt a sense of déja vu seeping in her. Her mind suddenly yearned to seek out the memories Maria felt that connected her to this place. She let herself sit on the cool, flat ground and stared blankly out the window.

"Are you ok?" Shadow walked toward her.

She saw his reflection in the glass. It hit her then. She gasped. An image of a human girl in a blue dress sitting in Maria's position with Shadow standing right beside her flashed in her mind. A heavy wave of nostalgia then took its toll on her. Her eyes watered a little but she blinked them away.

Shadow lightly put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a joyous smile. In that instant she reminded him of herself as a human. What she said next made him smile.

"Shadow, _I'm starting to remember._"

* * *

Soon the two hedgehogs found themselves in Maria's old bedroom. Maria felt more and more like her old self after being on the Space Colony Ark with Shadow. He could tell she seemed more mature than how she used to be as a younger human girl. In addition she was finally seeing him as her old friend instead of a threat.

"You should get some rest," Shadow then turned when Maria grabbed his wrist.

"And where will you sleep?" She asked.

"Hm I don't sleep often."

"Well then, why not stay with me for the night? It'll be like a slumber party," She suggested with a light smile.

He silently followed her to the bed.

"Get in bed silly, there's room for two," She insisted scooting toward the wall.

"I don't see the point," Shadow scoffed lying carelessly next to her, using his hands to pillow the back of his head. "I don't get sleep like everyone else."

Maria laughed and laid herself closer to him.

"Truth is I'm still afraid of the dark. Especially after that G.U.N. soldier shot me..."

Shadow's arm pulled her closer to him. She nestled her head on his chest fur and nearly blushed at this gesture.

"I assure you Maria that as long as I'm with you, I'll always protect you," Shadow promised.

"Thank you," She snuggled closer. "You're so fuzzy!" She played with his chest fur. She relaxed and began listening to his heartbeat. Eventually the yellow hedgehog fell asleep.

* * *

During the night, all Shadow could think of was the beautiful girl he was holding. Both her and that gruesome image of witnessing her death. He remembered how weak he felt unable to save her. The anger he felt steadily rose, it fueled him now to constantly be on guard to never let her out of his sight. These thoughts circulated his mind. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until the next time he opened his eyes and Maria was gone. He shot up straight in bed.

_Maria's gone! Please tell me all this wasn't a dream!_

Shadow dashed through every corridor trying to find her when sitting before the window view of Mobius was Maria. He sighed and relief washed over Shadow.

"Oh good morning Shadow," She looked over her shoulder. "I didn't hear you come in. I didn't want to wake you so I tip-toed out of bed."

"Maria please don't do that to me," Shadow walked beside her.

"Do what? What do you mean?" The girl looked at him questioningly.

"No matter what I'm doing, always let me know where you're going so I can go with you."

"But why? There's no one here. Just us," She reassured him.

"I'd be a lot more worried if you left my side while on the planet. There's dangerous things down there, and in here G.U.N. occasionally sends someone to come do inspecting."

"But-don't you work with G.U.N. now?"

"I do. But some of their soldiers can be careless and stupid. Shoot first and ask questions later-" Shadow stopped himself realizing what he just said.

He caught a glimpse of that look of worry in her eyes before she masked it with a smile.

"How about you take me to meet your friends back on the planet?" She suggested, quickly changing the topic.

As a silent apology, Shadow complied with no questions asked.

* * *

Before they knew it, Shadow and Maria were back at Cream's house. Maria happily chatted with Amy, Rouge and Cream. On the other side of the living room stood Shadow leaning on the wall silently thinking to himself.

"Sooo Maria, looks like your boyfriend over there is playing body guard huh?" Rouge teased.

The girls 'oohed' at this while Maria blushed.

"We're just friends really."

"Cream tells me he chased you out of here last night," Amy added with a devilish grin then sighed. "Oh I wish Sonic would chase me."

"How did you and Sonic meet?" Maria inquired hoping to steer the conversation away from her and Shadow. Rouge groaned.

"Oh here we go," She rolled her eyes as Amy began with twinkles in her eyes.

"It was love at first sight...in a place called Palmtree Panic. I saw him running by me, I needed to talk to him to tell him my feelings. But then Metal Sonic kidnapped me!"

Maria leaned in. "What happened after that?"

"Sonic came to my rescue!" Amy concluded happily.

"Whoopie doo," Rouge showed her lack of enthusiasm. "I bet Blaze isn't this overly obsessed about Silver."

Amy stuck her tongue out at the bat.

"Who are they?" Maria quickly cut in nervously.

"Blaze is a purple cat with powers of fire. Silver is a silvery-white hedgehog with telekinetic powers. They both live in the southern part of Mobius for warmer weather," Rouge explained then smirked. "They're together, I just know it."

"And how would you know?" Amy sneered. "You and Knuckles aren't even close to liking each other."

Rouge smirked. "I just want that marvelous Master Emerald of his. I just find it fun to tease him because he's so cute when he's angry."

Back and forth Amy and Rouge went at it.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sooooo readers, what do you think of the story so far? I'm not sure what to think since there's hardly any reviews. Am I making the chapters too short or too long? R&R please? :)

* * *

Maria gave up trying to break up their bickering. She looked over at Shadow, his red eyes she found gazing at her. She swore he blushed a bit before looking another direction. She smiled to herself with a small giggle. She slipped away from the girls and led Shadow outside by the hand.

"Come on Shadow, you look bored," She smiled at the dark hedgehog. "I want to go out site-seeing!"

He calmly began his usual run while holding her hand.

"Whoa Shadow! I can't run as fast as you!" Maria shouted.

He looked back at her surprised.

"You don't have any running abilities?" He questioned.

She looked down embarrassingly.

"I only have a heightened hearing ability but that's kinda it-" She giggled nervously.

Shadow just picked her up bridal style and picked up speed with running.

"Well I think it's a unique ability. Now hold on tight," He smiled down at her.

Maria held him as he advised. One thing she noticed as the green fields whizzed by her was that she couldn't hear Shadow running.

_ His shoes, they hover off the ground when he runs. And it seems he's traveling faster than the speed of sound...So that's why he's able to sneak up on me. _Maria realized.

"We're here," Shadow murmured to her. Maria blinked twice.

"Oops!" She yawned and letting herself out of his hold. "I must've fallen asleep, where are we?"

"Look," He pointed behind her.

Maria turned and awed at the view of being on top of a mountain.

"It's incredible!" Her jaw dropped.

"Listen Maria, about what I said earlier. I'm sorry about upsetting you." He said to her remorsefully.

She looked back at him.

"Oh no hard feelings Shadow. Really, I'm fine," The girl nervously laughed it off.

"Well I don't think it's fine," He said more sternly. "If something about me upsets you, just tell me. I'm not used to having you around again, so it'll take time for me to treat you the way I should treat you."

"Oh Shadow, it's just me. I'm not the president or anything," Maria chuckled lightly.

"No you aren't. That's the way I like it. You're you Maria. You're no one else and that's what makes you the most special girl to me, " Shadow explained in a more passionate tone.

This took Maria by surprise.

It took Shadow by surprise that he was telling her this.

_Am I really going to pour out my feelings for her now? I should just go with it.._

"Do you really mean that?" Maria asked awestruck at his words.

"O-Of course I do, you have that place in my heart no one else can ever take," Shadow cleared his throat hesitantly. "I really like you-No I don't like you-"

"You don't like me?" Maria questioned sadly.

"No,no,no! I mean I don't just like you. I-" Shadow stopped to take a look at her confused expression.

He took in a heavy sigh to calm himself and then hugged her tightly.

"Maria, what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

He felt her arms embrace him back.

"I love you too Shadow!" She happily responded.

The black hedgehog didn't have time to process her response; he felt a light kiss graze his cheek. The world around him seemed to have stopped at that moment. Just then he felt her head jerk upward with a gasp escaping her.

"Shadow! We're surrounded by Eggman's robots! I hear them about to fire at us!" She trembled.

Quickly, Shadow got a firm grip around Maria and leapt them behind a bush. They dodged the rays by just a second. They all came out then. They were large round red robots, about ten feet high all with Eggman's symbol displayed proudly on their torsos.

"Stay here," He told the frightened girl.

Shadow leapt from his hiding area hoping the robots will see him as the main target. He Spin-Dashed straight at the first two figuring a simple move like that would finish them. But it didn't. His attack didn't scratch their surfaces!

"Hand over the emerald." They all ordered Shadow in synch.

"Oh, you mean this emerald?!" Shadow smirked taking out his green emerald from his back quills.

"Chaos Blast!"

The first three robots exploded to his attack.

"Put me down!" Maria screamed.

Shadow turned and saw one of the remaining robots lifting her by her delicate arms. The other robot prepared its aim for her!

"Let her go! Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw two of his spears hitting one robot each. Luckily with one shot and they were down. He leapt in the air to catch a screaming Maria.

"Oh thank you Shadow!" She awed him out of breath.

"Are you hurt?" His immediate response was.

Then he saw it. The blood was already staining his glove; it came from a large cut along her forearm.

"It doesn't look too deep. I'm sure I'll be fine Shadow," Maria attempted to assure the worried hedgehog.

He didn't say anything, he held her firmly as he ran down the mountain.

"Shadow are you mad at me?" Maria asked now feeling guilty for burdening the strong hedgehog.

_If only I could be stronger._

"No Maria," She felt him cradling her close. "I'm just worried for your safety."

"I'm safe now, because of my hero," She nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

She chuckled when she heard his heartbeat accelerate to her response.

_ So prideful but you can't hide it_, the yellow hedgehog smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough they were at Cream's house. Maria was now bandaged up in more gauze than she found necessary but Shadow insisted. The two were sitting on the sofa in the living room, the Sonic Heroes, Team Rose and Shadow's Team Dark had come to discuss what Dr. Eggman is up to. Omega and Rouge didn't have much information to share since Eggman didn't attack the cities yet so G.U.N. hadn't taken any action.

"Old Egg Head is up to something with the emeralds again. He snatched one from us today," Sonic said looking at Amy.

"And from us too, Big found one but those stupid Eggman robots took it. Right Big?" Amy looked to the giant cat. Big nodded sadly.

"So what? We'll get them back. If I recall, I took out a robot just by pushing it on its back," Rouge gloated with a smile of triumph.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see you try taking on one of these guys now!" Knuckles challenged the treasure hunter with a fist raised.

"These robots aren't like any of Eggman's ordinary robots," Tails added solemnly.

"So does that mean you couldn't handle yourself Knuckey?" Rouge teased.

"Don't call me that!" The echidna barked at her.

The bickering going on between Rouge and Knuckles was enough to give Maria an excuse to get some fresh air. She notice Shadow talking to Sonic and didn't want to interrupt them. She walked to the back door to look up at the pale navy sky. Nightfall was approaching and off to a distance she saw smoke. It was coming from the Chaotix home! Maria ran as fast as her feet would allow her. Flames coated the small house. Still maybe a mile away she called them.

"Vector! Charmy! Espio!"

Someone grabbed her from behind startling her. It was only Shadow but he looked mad now. To anyone, Shadow always looked angry when he wasn't. His face when he's actually mad is downright terrifying.

"Maria what do you think you're doing?!" He demanded. "I told you not to go wandering off without telling me!"

"I wanted fresh air and then I saw the fire!" Maria pointed desperately toward the Chaotix house. "We need to help them!"

"How can you do that? Maria you already got hurt today! Can't you see I don't want you in anymore danger!"

With tears staining her eyes from the fact he's mad at her and her own frustration, Maria forgot all about the burning house.

"You're treating me like a baby! I got a little scratch Shadow, a scratch! I leave your sight and you act like I'm going to disappear!" She sobbed, having to yell now to get her words out.

"Because I can't lose you again! It's Hell without you! And I believe it's my fault for letting you die on the Ark!" He raised his own voice and felt it falter at the end.

"So… you're saying you don't trust me?" She whispered, letting tears stream down her cheeks.

"Maria, no," Shadow lightly put both hands on her shoulders. "It's not that-"

But she flinched herself away from his embrace.

Just then a bright spotlight was cast over both of them. A giant Eggman robot had teleported before them.

"Oh look, a lovely little couple!" Eggman announced through his microphone from within the robot.

Shadow immediately stood in front of Maria, ready to defend her from the robot.

"What the _**hell**_ do you want?" Shadow growled at the doctor.

"Ohh quite grumpy are we tonight Shadow? Well I'll get straight to the point."

Just then a giant clawed arm spout with such speed to snatch Maria! Shadow was about to react when the doctor held the arm away from him.

"Nah uh uh. Not so fast Shadow. First give me your Chaos Emerald and I'll let your little girlfriend go," Dr. Eggman smiled coolly.

"Don't do it Shadow! He's lying!" Maria yelled struggling to push the claws free.

Shadow hesitated. He felt paralyzed; he knew that the doctor would always be deceiving. That didn't solve the question of how to get Maria free without Eggman crushing her in the claws. He had no choice.

"I have no choice Maria," Shadow responded weakly.

"No!" She protested.

Shadow pulled out his green emerald, holding it high for the evil scientist to see.

"What a very good choice Shadow!" Cheered Eggman as another claw snatched it quickly.

"Let Maria go now!" Shadow growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I lied... NOT!" The villain electrocuted his hostage into unconsciousness before Shadow's eyes!

"**NOOO**!" Shadow leapt toward Maria, no longer caring about anything.

At that precise moment the whole machine had teleported out of Shadow's sight.


	9. Chapter 9

He landed in the empty grass where the robot once stood. The heartache he felt while arguing with Maria moments before were now stinging his insides. With one hand he clutched his hand into a fist, the other he impulsively punched a hole in the ground.

"Damn it! How could I let him get away?!" He grunted.

"Hey Shadow!" Vector called to him at a distance.

Shadow didn't give him any hint that he heard Vector. He just recollected himself as he heard his "friends" approaching him.

"Did you see where Dr. Eggman went? He made off with our Chaos Emerald, and fired our headquarters!" Vector asked.

Shadow then stood up, refusing to look at the crocodile or his teammates.

"He took my emerald...and Maria." He spoke with an emotionless voice.

"Noooo! Who will I have to show the pretty flowers to?" Charmy whined.

In that instant, Shadow wordlessly sped off into the night.

_Poor guy_, Thought Vector. He looked back at the house. Thankfully him and the boys managed to put out the fire. The living room took the most damage and the house just looked singed now.

_I'd better go tell Sonic what happened. Maybe he'll talk to Shadow._

* * *

Maria's body felt tingly to her when she started waking up. She found herself lying on an operating table. Held down by metal cuffs attached to the cold surface. Robots on the sides of her noticed that she was awake. Maria struggled to get free but it was no use.

"Where am I?" She asked them.

"Why I'm just doing a little check-up on my cousin in my new fortress," Eggman came walking in. "I was just doing some scans to look at your body's condition to see if you were truly absent of abilities. However I may have misjudged you in our last conversation. Scanners have read that you possess a higher hearing ability than normal. You indeed are still of use to me my dear."

"Hmph!" Maria turned her face the other way.

"You may be a weakling in battle but you'd be excellent in increasing the security of my grand fortress," The scientist concluded.

"Well I won't help you!" His cousin declared.

"Suit yourself," Dr. Eggman replied turning to his robots.

"Take her to her prison cell."

The metal cuffs released her but the robots aimed at her. Maria sighed and went along willingly. It was a long walk to her cell. She mostly stared at her surroundings until a robot would nudge her to move.

When they got there Maria went in her cell. A barred entrance, a simple cot, and a toilet with sink (thankfully a shower curtain to give some privacy). She sat herself on the cot but then sat on the floor since the cot was nowhere near comforting. All was quiet except for the nearby computer sounds. Maria felt utterly alone. She was left with her thoughts of Shadow not trusting her.

_Why didn't you listen to me? _

Maria got up to peer outside her cell. She saw two robots guarding her entrance, their tall backs facing her. She searched for where the lock was. She then found it on the outside of the door.

_I can't pick the lock without those two noticing. Wait, I got to try this_.

She went into the bathroom area and just as she hoped there was a roll of paper towels. She grabbed a couple, soaked them in the sink and wadded them up. She tiptoed toward the bars, holding one wet wad in each hand, and then she threw them at the back of their heads. She smiled seeing as the two began to tremble, pouring static and steam before collapsing.

_Funny how they look tough in battle but they aren't waterproof._

Next she searched her cell for anything to pick the lock. Under her cot she found a toothpick.

_It'll have to do,_ She decided as she ran over to pick the lock. _If this thing breaks on me it's all over._

It felt like hours until the lock finally gave in. Maria's face lit up at the success in seeing herself push open the prison door. Stealthily, she looked around to make sure no robots were in her path. She brought more wet paper towels just in case. She wanted to get far away from her cell as much as possible.

_If Eggman finds out I escaped he'll think I didn't wander too far_, She concluded.

Maria wandered through the fortress trying to look for an escape route while avoiding the patrolling robots she saw pass her every now and then when she hid.

She slipped herself into one room with an exhausted sigh.

_This place is enormous and confusing. Why would Dr. Eggman want a place like this_? Maria wondered feeling defeated at the idea of trying to escape. There was a table in the middle of the room. Curiously, Maria went over to look. It was a set of blueprints as she investigated. In the blueprints included a sketch to a sort of safe-room where a Chaos Emerald would be put into place to power the entire fortress.

_Hmm maybe I'll uncover Eggman's plans, that way when I escape I can tell the others what he's planning!_ Maria set her mind on this.

She turned to see the super computer before her. The monitor stood high above her nearly reaching the ceiling.

_Well Grandfather, that computer-teachings of yours will now be put to the test._

* * *

Shadow ran across the landscape through the night. He went to Eggman's typical hideout that was never hidden to begin with. He found it to be empty, but not as abandoned as it could've looked.

_ Eggman, what are you planning now?_ Shadow gritted his teeth and punched a hole through the nearest wall. It sent the whole place trembling.

"I expected you show up here Shadow," Sonic's voice greeted him by the doorway.

"What do you want?" Shadow gave him a sideways glance.

"Vector explained to me everything that happened and I just wanted to make sure you aren't bringing the party to Eggman without me," He smiled confidently.

Shadow was about to say something insulting when the entire ground began to shake.

"Whoa! Come on Shadow, let's see what's up outside," The blue hedgehog leapt outside.

Way out along the horizon under the gleam of the morning sun, the two hedgehogs could see a massive structure rising from under the ocean. Shadow glared at the rising fortress. He knew that's where Eggman was.

"Why does it have to be water?" Sonic pouted.

"He knew it all along. He's planning something big and I don't like it," The dark hedgehog growled.

"If that's true, then we'll need all the help we can get. Shadow don't sweat it. We'll get your friend back," Sonic gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hmph," Was all Shadow responded with.

The two hedgehogs raced each other back to Cream's house to regroup with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry guys this chapter may be quite short due to the pace of the story. I can't give everything away so soon :P

* * *

This_ is horrible!_ Maria thought as she uncovered Dr. Eggman's plans through the super computer. _I'm in one of the seven fortresses. I need to find the Chaos Emerald to stop Eggman from taking over the world! But first I'll program the computer to implant self-destructive devices in the entire robot army. If the robots at this fortress detonates then the other robots in the rest of the fortresses will explode too! _

Quickly and quietly she left the room. She now had a slight sense of direction since she found out that the Chaos Emerald was hidden in the central part of the fortress.

After a few close calls from being found by the robots, Maria at last found the place where the emerald was. She went inside, it was a dark room; the only source of light came from Shadow's green emerald. It was locked behind a combination locked door in a small glass capsule in the center of the room. Maria began tinkering with the lock. She didn't need to press her ear against the lock as she worked diligently to open it.

"Ah hah!" Maria cheered pulling out the Chaos Emerald.

She gasped. The room started blinking red with an alarm noise hurting her ears. She ducked herself behind what looked like large machinery. She heard the doors _swoosh_ open with heavy footsteps.

"What!? That little brat must've stolen the emerald! Find her now!" Eggman ordered his robots.

A funny feeling developed in her face.

_ Oh no! Please not now,_ She silently begged covering her nose and mouth.

She sneezed. Despite her attempt to cover up the noise, it could be heard.

"Tissue?" Smiled Dr. Eggman who peaked from the corner of her hiding place.

Maria scooted back only to be grabbed by a robot.

"No! I know what you're up to Dr. Eggman and you're not getting away with it!" Maria squirmed desperately.

"That's funny considering you're in no position to tell me what to do." He snatched the emerald from her.

"Bring her into my lab!"

"Now Maria I made you a little gift that'll help you see things my way," The doctor declared holding a mechanical bangle with his symbol on it of course.

"No!" She resisted holding her arms behind her back while stuck in the arms of a robot.

"Hold her still!" Eggman barked at the robot.

"What'll it do to her Dr. Eggman?" Bocoe asked.

"Watch."

He snapped the mechanical wristband on Maria's right wrist. Immediately she relaxed then stood up. The robot released its grip seeing as she was no longer a threat. Maria's eyes were absent of her pupils.

"Now Maria tell me what you think of Sonic and his friends," Eggman smiled already knowing her reply.

"They're our enemies. They are a threat to the creation of your magnificent empire. Just as you told me when you created me," Maria replied obediently.

"And what is Shadow to you?"

"He's a-a monster to me," She looked down fearfully at the thought of him.

"And that's ok my dear," Eggman puts a hand on her head. "Because we'll be rid of him once I give you the means to destroy them all. As you can see, she's under my control with the same thinking as I previously taught her. All she needs now are her powers. Since my fortress took enough energy from this emerald, she can use its powers."

With that said, Eggman gave her the Chaos Emerald and strode to his monitor.

"Excellent! It appears my robots have retrieved the last Chaos Emerald. If I didn't know any better I'd say there would be no one to try and stop me," He turns back to mind-controlled hedgehog.

"Maria, get down there and stop anyone that gets in my way," He orders.

"Yes sir," She replied and headed out.

* * *

Tails gathered everyone aboard his newly built jet. Everyone began taking his or her seats except a few who were anticipating the attack on Eggman.

"You aren't forgetting us are you?" Called a familiar voice.

"Silver! Long time no see buddy!" Sonic then high-fived the pale gray hedgehog.

Blaze followed her companion.

"Our emerald was stolen by that mad scientist," She shook her head disappointedly. "Sorry to bother you like this but we need a lift."

"No worries," Sonic smiled letting them in.

The jet soon took off in the now cloudy sky. Tails worried about seeing lightning while flying the jet over sea. Very soon they flew over the landing zone of Eggman's fortress. The jet took a sudden hit at the rear. Everyone became antsy.

"We need to jump or we crash in the ocean!" Tails yelled.

On cue everyone jammed himself or herself out the exit door. Cream, Tails, Rouge and Charmy grabbed their falling friends to land safely. They all saw a yellow figure below them, when they got closer they saw it was Maria.


	11. Chapter 11

For Shadow it was clear that was her. He let go of Rouge when they were close enough to the ground. He sped off to greet her when she saw him.

_ There's something different about her,_ Shadow noted.

"Come any closer and I will hurt you," She warned with a not so friendly tone Shadow didn't recognize.

He stopped in his tracks in shock. He was only a few feet away from her. She stared him down with a look of malice in her pupil-less eyes.

"Maria! You're ok!" Amy cheered and fearlessly ran to hug her.

Maria leapt in the air and Spin Dashed straight into Amy. It knocked the pink hedgehog into Knuckles. Before any of them could say anything at her sudden action. She landed back where she stood and said.

"Leave at once or I'll have to destroy you all."

"Here's my response," Blaze challenged her and Spin Dashed at her.

Maria took the hit and slammed into the metallic wall behind her.

"Maria!" Shadow called out both worriedly and confused at her actions.

He had no idea she knew how to attack like that.

Silver levitated the girl off the ground to prevent her from attacking the group.

"You are enemies to the Eggman Empire. Prepare to be pulverized!" Maria shouted at them.

"Hey kid, come on. What army?" Vector teased.

As if on cue, a full row of Eggman robots appeared on the sides of Maria from under the deck. They charged straight at them. With too many robots to deal with, Silver had to release Maria. As soon as she became free, she Spin Dashed at one friend after the other.

"Maria why are you protecting Eggman?" Cream asked.

"He's the real bad guy!" Charmy cried.

"Lies!" Maria hissed.

"He's tricking you Maria! Stop this!" Shadow grabbed her wrist before she could punch Silver from behind.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him.

From the side, Knuckles landed a punch to her face, sending her a mile away from them.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt her like that again!" Shadow growled at Knuckles.

"You got to do something about your girlfriend Shads! It's her or us!" Rouge yelled trying to push back a robot.

He saw Maria recover and run straight at Knuckles. Shadow dashed to her to stop her.

"You're battling me now," He challenged. "I can't let you hurt my friends."

"Fine by me hedgehog," She glared at him.

Shadow dodged her every attack she would try landing at him. It wasn't tiring him in the least. He hoped she would tire herself out. She sped into him making them both lock hands in trying to push the other back. The look of viciousness stared down at Shadow, however he wouldn't let himself be intimidated in the least. He gave her a good shove to throw her off balance. He then made a lunge at her, slammed her with her face to the ground, he grabbed both of her wrists behind her back. He then noticed the mechanical Eggman device on her arm and she became absolutely still. A small whimper escaped her.

_Is she afraid of me again?_ He wondered.

"Let me go you monster!" Maria shrieked.

She jerked herself into rolling away from him, stood up and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

_There's no way she can-_ Shadow thought.

"Chaos Storm!" She yelled activating the power of the emerald.

The already cloudy sky became darker. Rapid winds and sprays of seawater grazed them all. Thunder can be heard all around them now. Lightning suddenly struck them all. Even the robots were taking the hit of the deadly lightning bolts.

Shadow flinched at her attack but luckily wasn't knocked out like the rest. He stared unbelieving at his fallen allies and back at his beloved Maria. She was on her knees panting from using her energy to fuel the attack. Unwillingly, Shadow took out a gun about to take aim at her bangle.

"Maria stay where you are. You're exhausted," He told her calmly, walking over to her.

Her head shot straight at him.

"No! You aren't going to kill me now or ever!" She back flipped away from him.

"Chaos Spear!"

An energy spear flew from her hand with a struggle toward Shadow. Effortlessly he knocked it away with his own Chaos Spear. He then took aim at her. The bullet missed her, she ran in frenzy to the opposite end of the deck.

"Chaos...STORM!" She pants; breathing harder at giving what energy she had left.

She fell to her knees. The few bolts of lightning however only danced in the sky.

"_No..._" She whined in defeat.

"Maria stop, I don't want you hurting yourself," Shadow told her more softly.

"Oh... Shut up," She sighed glaring at him. She feebly tried getting up as she saw Shadow approach her again to her horror.

"Don't…you dare come any closer!" She warned him in her weakened state.

"Maria what's going on down there? Take out the enemy immediately!" Eggman's voice ordered through the controlling device.

With a battle cry, Maria threw a punch at Shadow; she couldn't try balancing herself as she did. Shadow sidestepped it, catching her from falling.

"Don't hurt me," She whispered weakly.

He grabbed her wristband and crushed it. Her body went limp in his arm.

It was all so weird to Maria. She remembered being caught by Eggman with the emerald in his fortress. She then felt like she was in a dream, she was confused with a feeling she should blindly obey him. Emotions of being afraid of Eggman's enemies persuaded her to listen. She then fought in battle, battled with Shadow until she could fight no more. Using powers she could never use outside her dreams. Her haze cleared and awoke in Shadow's embrace, her entire body felt sore and numb to the cold weather.

"Shadow," She groaned. "Was I just dreaming?"

"More like a nightmare. I'm more than happy to have you back," He smiled.

"I-I hurt your friends?!" She gasped seeing them finally getting up.

"It's not your fault.."

"No! I need to talk to them," She stumbled out of his hold and over to them.

"I can't apologize to all of you enough," She frowns.

She heard Sonic chuckle with a thumbs up.

"Just another adventure for us!" He declared getting up.

Rouge, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze soon recovered and headed toward the fortress.

"Wait!" Maria called.

"What is it?" Tails asked recovering.

"To destroy all of Eggman's army of robots at once I put self destructing devices in them. All you need to do is set them off from his super computer," Maria explained.

"No problem! I'm on it," with that, said the fox flew after them.

"Here Shadow, I think this belongs to you," Maria smiled giving him the Chaos Emerald.

He held her hand before taking back the emerald; he looked in her eyes and brushed her bruised cheek. Shadow leaned in, about to kiss her when explosions startled the couple. It trembled the whole fortress. Just then Sonic and his friends came running out, Rouge greedily holding as many Chaos Emeralds as she could carry. A gigantic flying robot burst from the fortress, hovering over the ocean.

"This'll be the last time you interfere with my plans, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Roared Dr. Eggman from inside.

Missiles were fired however Silver stopped them all at once with his telekinesis, and fired them back at the robot.

"What time is it?" Amy asked now recovering. "Hey Cream! Vector, get up!"

"Get ready guys, looks like the real fun is about to begin!" Sonic announced.

"We're going to need those," Shadow said taking the emeralds from Rouge.

"Ohh, please let me have one when you're done," She pouted.

"What's he going to do with them?" Maria inquired.

"He's going to stop Eggy. That's for sure," Rouge answered.

Shadow walked over to Sonic and Silver. They each nodded to each other knowing the plan. The emeralds gave the three its powers, making them appear a gold hue. Silver and Sonic flew toward Eggman's behemoth robot, Shadow looked over his shoulder at Maria. To her, his transformation seemed unbelievable to witness.

"Please stay safe," He said softly to her before catching up with the other two in their magnificent forms.

"Wow..." Maria breathed watching him fly off.

"I know," Amy smiled beside her.

* * *

AN: Oh boy, well will any readers tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't think writing out scenes of action is my strong point.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow punched the front of the robot's torso, knocking it off balance.

"You wretched hedgehogs!" Eggman yelled in the microphone.

The robot fired missiles from its torso at the trio. Shadow blasted each one with a Chaos Spear.

"You won't foil my plans again!"

Eggman opened fire his laser canons from the robot's hands. The powerful three flew away in wild directions to avoid the line of fire. One laser beam hit the deck of the fortress too close to where the rest of the group was. An idea hatched in Eggman's devious mind.

"If I can't destroy you, I'll hurt your weak little friends!" Eggman declared with a cackle.

The three hedgehogs looked at each other in shock.

"We won't let you!" Silver rebelled landing a kick to the top of the robotic head.

Instead of attacking them, the giant Eggman robot placed a shield around itself and made its way toward the deck. The hedgehogs continued attacking the shield relentlessly. Each attack became more desperate than the last in panic of the robot getting closer to their friends.

* * *

"Come on! Everyone head inside!" Knuckles yelled at the sitting group. Everyone ran in a hurry to get away from the robot. Maria was falling behind still exhausted from the energy she lost from battling Shadow.

"Maria I brought you into this world and now I'm going to take you out!" Eggman declared.

_He's only after me. In that case I need to get him away from my new friends! _

She thought now running to the opposite end of the deck.

"MARIA GET AWAY FROM HERE!" She heard Shadow yell in desperation at her.

_I can't Shadow, if Eggman is after me then my new friends shouldn't pay for it,_ She thought with a bittersweet smile looking at the massive robot coming toward her.

Sets of missiles were fired at her. She saw Silver stop a couple from reaching her but Maria had to retreat from two exploding in her path. A missile broke a mechanical tower in half, that half was falling and she was underneath its path!

Shadow flew under it; he pushed it with all he could give until he was holding it above Maria's head. She stared awestruck at the hedgehog's strength, forgetting that she should leave. She slipped away after blinking twice awkwardly. She then saw Shadow push the massive tower off into the ocean sending a wave over the deck. A red thin laser suddenly cut the deck in half. Maria was barely standing at the newly created ledge and gave a cry feeling the deck collapse itself into the ocean. She backed away from it frightened. The robot continued its destructive path toward her.

"**Get away from her!"** She heard Shadow threaten the doctor in a tone of voice that shook her to the core despite it wasn't directed at her. A golden Spin Dash with lightning speed pierced through Eggman's shield and take out one of the large robot hands.

The metallic island Maria was on drifted from the rest of the fortress. She was a sitting target, in exhaustion she could only slide to her knees and tend to her wounds from earlier. She watched the three hedgehogs work together to perform a single move to finish off the doctor. All three Spin Dashed into the center of the robot, making it break in half.

"**Nooooooo**!" Eggman wailed in his defeat.

He flew out with his lackeys hanging on to his hover chair. Just then she heard three rockets break through the watery winds in her direction. She had no time to react; she heard Shadow's voice and the explosions of the rockets. They attacked the base of the deck. Maria gave a scream to the floor under her collapsing. She landed in the freezing cold water. Her body ached when she tried swimming but she managed to get her head above the surface.

"Maria!" Shadow called to her.

"Shadow!" She coughed.

He flew to her picking her up from the water and hovered in the middle of the air. He looked like an angel to her in his transformation from the Chaos Emeralds. She couldn't help but blush a bit seeing her in a beaten up state compared to his unwavering glorified form. She held him as he held her.

"Still don't like the water?" She chuckled.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" He asked her ignoring her question.

"I had to, he was only after me. I already hurt your friends, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let it happen again," She looked in his deep red eyes. "_It's what I did to save you_."

Shadow could feel her words tug at the strings of his heart. Saying nothing he kissed her as if this were the last time he'd see her.

"Yo Romeo! Ready to disperse the emeralds?" Sonic called.

* * *

Soon everyone gathered back on land. They all stood by the cliff to the sea, ready to witness the dispersing of the emeralds. The dense stormy clouds from earlier had now faded into light orange and pink clouds due to the setting sun. Before gathering at the cliffs, Tails and a few others had taken a trip on the X Tornado to make sure all of Eggman's other fortress had been destroyed from the exploding robot armies.

Thankfully after taking care of that nearly everyone wanted to see the emeralds disperse across their world. For some friends it would be a beautiful sight while for others it would be tragic.

"I thought I would get to have them," Rouge frowned upon seeing the emeralds gather except Shadow's green one.

"You thought wrong," Knuckles sneered.

Sonic then let the emeralds hover in the air of their will. Streaks of their mystical lights danced across the sky lighted by the setting sun.

"Oh wow Shadow look!" Maria smiled at the dispersing of the emeralds. "Doesn't it make the sky look so pretty?"

"No it doesn't," He disagreed.

"Oh come on-"

"It'll never be as pretty as you," He smirked making Maria blush.

Together, both hedgehogs stood watching the Chaos Emeralds fade into the sky. They watched at a distance away from their friends to be in their own solitude.

"I bet you and your friends go on adventures like these all time huh," Maria wondered.

"This one is different," He gazes at her then pulls her close.

"You're back in my life. And we're on this planet together. Just as you always wanted."

"I love you," She murmurs.

"I love you too," He leans in, allowing her to kiss him.

* * *

AN: And they all lived happily ever after! 8D Hehehe well tell me what you guys think of the fanfic. I tried keeping most characters within their character except for maybe Shadow just because who knows how he'd really handle the idea of Maria being alive again.


End file.
